Thunderstorms (Grvuia smut)
by ASecretToEveryone
Summary: Juvia is a very kindhearted person, and of course only Gray knows what she's like behind their closed bedroom doors. But what he's never talked about is Juvia during a thunderstorm. Gruvia smut, PWP except there's kind of plot in this one. Probably not my best work but the idea was in my head (ironically, it's summer lol) and I just threw it all into a fic and posted it. Enjoy!


Juvia is a very kindhearted person. She has a very bubbly disposition and is typically very gentle. Of course, Gray Fullbuster knows the changes that come when the two of them are behind closed doors and Juvia becomes a little more aggressive, dirty. But what he's never talked about is Juvia during a thunderstorm.

Gray knows his rain woman isn't responsible for every drizzly day or sudden downpour, but he does know how they affect her, and oh does he love it. When the two of them make love, or slip into a sexcapade, Gray is typically, and naturally, the more dominant one. He isn't against Juvia taking over, but the flow usually involves him calling the shots.

Unless there's a thunderstorm.

There was one day in particular, Gray and Juvia were both around the house, and the darkened skies suddenly let go of all they had been holding back. Juvia had been reading on the couch in their living room, while Gray was in the bedroom folding laundry. Moments after the storm began, he heard his lover turn the knob to their bedroom door.

"Hey, babe." Gray didn't look up from his just folded pile of laundry, so he didn't see the look on Juvia's face until he jumped at the sound of her slamming the door shut.

Her expression was smoldering, eyes dark and focused on only him, and it gave even the ice make mage the chills.

"I want you." She said so flatly, but still with such passion.

Gray found himself still unable to respond with everything happening so fast, and still had no words when she stormed across the room and flung his pile of laundry onto the floor before throwing him down on their bed.

"Juvia!"

She didn't respond with words, but rather actions, namely rubbing her knee hard against his crotch as she dove in for a kiss. Gray let out an involuntary moan and the water woman instantaneously began working at removing his pants.

"Juvia," he said breathlessly as she broke the kiss. "What –"

He was cut off by her finger gently pressing over his lips before she jerked his pants over his ankles leaving him only in boxers. She stood up at the end of their bed, with her lover watching in confusion and awe, and sensually but quickly removed the top layer of her clothing leaving her in the dark plum bra and underwear she wore that day.

Gray hardly had a moment to react before she was straddling his hardening arousal and the friction of her weight over his boxers made him groan softly.

"That's what I wanna hear." She said in a low voice, and as if on cue, a thunderclap erupted outside, vibrating through the wooden bedframe that Gray was up against. It was at this point that he stopped trying to understand where this sudden desire came from, and instead just go with it; he had a good feeling it wasn't the worst idea, either.

Seated on Gray's stomach, Juvia slowly rubbed her hands up and down his chest before reaching one hand behind her and firmly grasping his erection, eliciting another moan.

" _Yes_ ," she breathed "Like that."

Her lips crashed into his again, and assuming his position was still that of dominance, Gray ran his fingers up her back and began to remove her bra. Just as it slid down to her forearms, she pulled away from him.

"Did I say you could do that?"

Gray paused at her question, her voice still soft and low.

"I didn't think so."

His words still left him abandoned as she removed the article of clothing entirely before leaning in and slowly sliding her fingers up and down his arms. He felt himself grow increasingly uncomfortable due to the restriction of his boxers which distracted him from Juvia moving his arms behind him and up towards one of the posts of the wooden headboard.

"Hey!" He snapped as he felt a gentle binding around his wrists. Juvia had used her magic to create a surprisingly strong set of cuffs that kept his hands tied behind his head, and though Gray was sure with a few moments to try at them, he could have broken through them, he found it difficult to focus enough to generate magic into only his wrists, for Juvia had now begun tugging at his boxers.

"Break them, I dare you." She said coolly. It was clear to Gray that she wasn't really encouraging him, but rather warning him.

Another thunderclap shattered outside and Juvia's hair turned silvery in the light that flashed through the window.

"Do you want this, Gray?"

He shivered again as he felt Juvia's breath against his now exposed and rock-hard erection.

He nodded rapidly.

Her tongue danced over just the tip and he hissed, pulling against the restraints she had made. She swiped the organ from bottom to top and took it carefully in her mouth before coming up and locking eyes with him once more.

"Do you want _me_ , Gray?"

"Yes," he breathed. "Yes, Juvia, _hell yes_."

She moved her mouth over his member a few more times before slowly coming up and seating herself back on his stomach, pulling him into a hot and messy kiss.

"Moan for me," her lips mumbled into his cheek.

Gray forced a soft groan and tugged at his restraints again.

"Louder." She whispered. "I wanna hear my name."

Gray's cheeks flushed. He never got embarrassed by the sounds either of them made during sex, but he had never been _commanded_ to moan, and had never consciously thought about a moan before it came out.

"Juvia," he moaned, still more softly than she wanted. "Juvia, I _want you_."

She sat up and faced him.

"Then moan, Gray, like you _mean it_."

Before he could react, she wrapped a hand around his erection waiting impatiently behind her hips and Gray groaned _much_ louder this time.

"Juvia," he begged, hoping that if he complied, she would give him release, either of his hands, or other things that were building up inside of him.

Juvia wiggled out of her underwear and Gray felt her wetness against his torso when she sat back down.

"Does this make you want it more?" He teased her, hoping he could get her to give in. "Seeing me with my hands tied up?"

"That's just it," Juvia flashed a seductive grin. "I still have my hands."

Her fingers slipped down between her legs and she moaned softly at her own touch.

Gray swore under his breath at the sight and felt himself somehow getting even _more_ turned on.

"Juvia, _please,_ baby," he groaned, again. "I need you, I _need_ you."

The water woman's self-pleasure slowed to a stop and she bit her lip at the sight of Gray, face flushed and begging for her.

Another thunderclap.

Agonizingly slowly, Juvia slid herself backwards onto Gray's length, eliciting a loud moan from the ice mage, and a softer sigh from herself.

"Shift your hips back," she commanded him in a whisper, moaning a little as he adjusted himself underneath her so he was sitting more upright.

Hands on his shoulders, she pulled her chest close to his, and began to move up and down.

Gray lost the ability to care about the noises coming from his mouth and tried his best to thrust upwards into her as she rode, and so gracefully at that.

She moved her hips every way she could, taking him from every angle possible while still straddling his waist.

"Yes," she breathed. "Gray, you feel so good!"

He leaned forward as much as he could and began placing kisses against her collarbone every time she came down on him, but she soon slowed her movements to a stop and he met her eyes with a broken expression.

"Keep doing that, I like that." She moaned as she reached behind him to release his hands. Now freed from the restraints, he obeyed his lover's command and pulled her chest towards him, increasing the pressure and frequency of the kisses as she began to move her hips again.

With more mobility at his disposal, he slid his hands down to her hips and slammed her against him even harder, causing her to moan loudly, fingers digging deeper into Gray's navy locks.

Juvia cried out his name and it immediately sent him over the edge, groaning louder than he had all night and coming harder than he could ever remember. Thrusting through his climax, he continued to force their bodies together as hard as he could until he felt her legs latch onto him, muscles tensing.

She moaned his name louder this time as she came, Gray's lips buried into the crook of her neck, kissing her gently as he waited for her to stop shaking. She slumped into his torso with a soft whine, and then the room fell quiet, only filled with soft pants and the sound of the rain against the house.

"Gray," she said breathlessly after a few moments.

He carefully lifted her off of him and she whined again, wrapping her arms around him as he slumped backwards onto the bed.

"So," he continued to regain his breath. "Thunderstorms, huh?"

Juvia simply giggled against his chest in response.


End file.
